Dovesong
Dovesong is a pale gray she-cat with darker gray paws, chest, ears, and tailtip and light green eyes. History Dovekit is born to Shadeflight (the father) and Leafpatch (the mother). She had one sister, Featherkit (Featherlight) and one brother, Blazekit (Blazefire). Soon her father died, leaving his saddened mate and kits. Leafpatch soon became mates with Crowflight. They had Whitekit (Whitestep), Flutterkit (Flutterstep), Scarkit (Scarbelly), and Firekit (Fireblaze). Two moons later, Dovekit and her siblings became apprentices, with her mentor being Hopecloud. Soon after, Flowerwing, her mother's sister and the deputy, became leader, with Flamescar as deputy. Featherpaw reviles that she loves her mentor, Ashtalon. Soon, Flutterkit is kidnaped by rogues, which was horrifying to Dovepaw and her half-siblings. Dovepaw saw that Flamescar would be an evil leader, and found out that he killed Shadeflight because he found out about the murders he had commited. When she and her siblings became warriors, the run across the border to DawnClan to escape Flamestar's leadership. He had killed Ashtalon, Hopecloud, Flowerstar, Crowflight, Leafpatch, Scarbelly, and Fireblaze, who had become warriors with them. Soon Featherlight reiveled that she was expecting Ashtalon's kits. When the kits are born, they are named Streamkit and Riverkit. When she joined DawnClan, she recieved her first apprentice, Amberpaw. Two moons later, she became a warrior named Amberlight, along with her sister (who was mentored by Blazefire), Cedarleaf. When Whitestep is found on DawnClan territory with her kits Thymekit (Thymeleaf), Lightningkit (Lightningstreak), Ravenkit (Ravenwing), Robinkit (Robinsky), and Marshkit (Marshface), she is welcomed into DawnClan, especially when Dovesong reveiles that she is her half-sister. She became mates with Stonestep and they had three kits, Willowkit, Sandkit and Kestrelkit. Her kits were soon made into apprentices, becoming Sandpaw, Willowpaw, and Kestrelpaw. Later, Sandpaw was severely injured by a TawnyClan ambush that also killed a friend of her's named Marshface. While out on a walk with Blazefire, they found Mistystream, Shadewillow, Thornpelt, Patchfall, and Moonleaf hiding in DawnClan territory after they were exiled from TawnyClan. Moonleaf then had her kits, seeing one being stillborn, but the other four strong and healthy. They were named Breezekit, Scalekit (Scalepelt), Poppykit (Poppypaw), Briarkit (Briarshade), and Jaykit (Jayfrost). Soon, her kits becone warriors, despite Sandpaw not being able to move from her nest. They were named Sandfern, Willowcloud, and Kestrelfeather. A tree later fell toward the medicine cat den, killing Sandfern and Poppypaw, who tried to get Sandfern. Featherlight soon comes back with good and bad news. The good news was that they found the formerly named Flutterkit, now named Flutter, with her four kits, Hazelkit, Darkkit, Littlekit, and Creamkit. the bad news was that they were about to be killed by a badger and Amberlight sacrificed herself for them. Flutter then Becomes Flutterstep. She moves into the nursery again after the death of Amberlight. She gives birth to Peachkit, Magpiekit, Daisykit, Redkit, Bramblekit, Badgerkit, Songkit, Mousekit, and Minnowkit. Whitestep soon moved into the nursery with Thistlestream's kits. They were named Dewkit, Emberkit, Pebblekit, Wolfkit, Plumkit, Blackkit, Petalkit, and Ripplekit. Later that night, a badger breakes into the nursery, killing Thymeleaf and Cedarleaf. Luckily, Flutterstep and her kits, who had been taught to hunt and fight as loners, fought it off. Cedarleaf and Thymeleaf's kits were taken care of by Shredflower and Berrypetal. Her second litter were soon made into apprentices. At the ceremony, she found out that Daisypaw was mute. She recieves her second apprentice, Reedpaw, a loner who was found by Whitestep and Ravenwing and was taken care of by Riverpoppy, who was nursing three kits then. Soon Flutterstep's kits become warriors named Hazelfern, Darkshadow, Littleheart, and Creambranch. Then two rogues named Moos and Ivy, both of whom Dovesong knew from before she joined DawnClan but after she left DuskClan, said they wished to join DawnClan, becoming Mossraven and Ivycloud. Trivia *Her closest friends are Moonleaf, Mistystream, Whitestep, Flutterstep, Cedarleaf, Amberlight, Wispfire, Rosefire, Ebonystrike, Cherryfire, Flowerweb, Brokenmist, Palmflower, Greeneyes, Sandpatch, Petalbreeze, Patchfall, Thornpelt, Marshface, Lightningstreak, Sweetwillow, and Lilydance (the last two are friendly DuskClan cats) *She was born a DuskClan cat, but left with her siblings because of the rise of the evil Flamestar *Whitestep and Flutterstep are her half-sisters, since they share the same mother *She secretly witnessed the death of Flowerstar, Hopecloud, Ashtalon, Leafpatch, Fireblaze, Scarbelly, and Crowflight after she left DuskClan *Tinyleap and two rogues, Moss and Ivy (wo are now named Mossraven and Ivycloud), are three of her close friends from DuskClan and the time before she joined DawnClan *She encouraged Moss and Ivy to join DawnClan *She has the power to see and hear things that are far away *She has a huge family tree, due to the fact that she has eleven living kits, one dead kit, her parents were in litters of four each, and her nieces and daughters, along with Whitestep, her kits and Flutterstep, all had kits *Reedpaw wishes Dovesong was his mother *Flutterstep and Whitestep wish that Dovesong is their full sister *Her mother is a cousin to Heartwing (Birdstar's mother), making Dovesong a far-away cousin to Birdstar *She won't die anytime soon! *Stonestep was just a crush, not her real mate *It is rumored that Littleheart will be her new mate *Featherlight will have another litter of kits soon, adding on to the family tree *Dovesong showed intrest in becoming a medicine cat once *Mottlepaw has a small crush on Dovesong *Dovesong knows that her daughter Daisypaw is mute and could be killed easily by a snake *Dovesong will move into the nursery again soon *Blazefire isn't evil, just ambitious to become leader and help the Clan *Jaggedfire of DarkClan once kidnaped Dovesong and Featherlight *She had two other brothers named Lionkit and Sneezekit, but the died after they were born *Dovesong likes all cats who join DawnClan for fear of what might happen *Dovesong knows that Willowcloud will end up as the Willow in Windwillow's prophecy. Willowcloud will be controled by Runningstar of DarknessClan, being forced to attack Windwillow *Dovesong is barely 5 years old, Littleheart is 8 moons, and Stonestep is 7 years old *Birdstar trusts Dovesong a lot *Dovesong, Featherlight, and Blazefire often know what each other art thinking *Icefeather is a very distant cousin of Dovesong, making Windwillow related to Dovesong. *Icefeather and Dovesong are very close friends. Category:Warrior Category:Queen Category:Cats of DawnClan Category:She-cat